A Little Piece Of Heaven
by PinkFlySwatter
Summary: After the death of his girlfriend Kaitlyn and daughter Marie, Zachary finds he can no longer deal with life without them. But they do meet again. OC Kaitlyn, OC Marie, Zacky Vengeance, Zachary Baker, Avenged Sevenfold OneShot. Please R&R. Warning: Death/Suicide.


**This I wrote a very long time ago. I came across it on my pc and done some minor edits to post it here. I really hope you like it. May be rewritten some time in the future if I find the patience.**

* * *

><p>"Maybe this was a mistake? - No! It couldn't off been, I'll see them soon enough" Zachary said to himself as he closed his eyes to a bright white light surrounding him.<p>

There she was, sitting under a tree in her red and black summer dress. She looked beautiful, all around was beautiful. The sun was out in the clear blue sky, shining off the lush green grass, and reflecting from the clear blue lake.

"Now I know this isn't a mistake" Zachary assured himself. Kaitlyn stood up from under the tree, brushing herself down from a few stray leaves which had fallen onto her.

"Zacky?" Kaitlyn started, confused. "Why are you here?" She continued, giving a small smile, but not losing the look of confusion in her sapphire eyes.

"I missed you" Zachary replied, giving one of his gorgeous smiles back.

. . . . .

*Four Years Ago*

_"__PUSH!" One of the nurses called out, as a doctor and a couple other nurses stood at the ready. _

_"__Ahhhh!" Came the screams of their patient. _

_"__One more" The nurse ordered. Kaitlyn gave one last push then was able to rest. A small body was placed into her arms wrapped in a tiny pink blanket. _

_"__Congratulations, it's a girl" one of the other nurses announced. Zacky walked over and cradled Kaitlyn in his arms._

_"__We have a little girl" choked Zacky as his eyes welled up at the sight of their daughter; a widening grin came onto his face._

_"__What do you want to call her?" Kaitlyn asked looking into Zachary's emerald eyes, becoming lost once again, just like the first time they met._

_"__How about… Marie?"_

_. . . . ._

"I missed you too" Kaitlyn blushed. "But why are you here already? I thought I would have to wait years before you arrived?" She continued.

"I couldn't cope being apart from you and Marie any longer" Zachary answered pulling Kaitlyn into a long awaiting hug, embracing her tightly in his heavily coloured arms. "So where is Marie?" Zachary asked looking around, eager to see his daughter again.

"She's gone off playing, she'll be back soon" Kaitlyn smiled as she pointed to an area where several young children were playing.

"She's made friends already then?"

"Yeah, she seems to be little miss popular here" Kaitlyn replied giving out a small laugh, while Zacky gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"So what is it like here?" He asked curiously looking around once more, taking in the beautifully perfect surroundings.

"I'm sure you'll like it. Marie loves it, and I think I'll like it more now you're here" Kaitlyn smiled as she huddled into Zacky's built arms while walking back over to the tree.

"I'm just happy that you two are alright after what happened" Zachary sighed giving a breath of relief.

. . . . .

*Four Days Ago*

_"__Be back as quickly as possible" Kaitlyn smiled as she climbed into the car._

_"__Quickly Marie, otherwise you'll be late for nursery" She called to her four year old daughter. _

_"__Ok mummy, I'm coming" Marie cheerfully answered as she ran to get into the car, Zachary following holding her hand. _

_"__Where's daddy's kiss?" Zacky asked as he picked up his daughter, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. _

_"__Yuck!" Marie giggled, wiping her cheek. Zachary laughed and helped her into the car, buckling her up. _

_"__Ha ha! Now I can give you loads of kisses and you can't get away" Zacky laughed, giving his daughter more kisses. _

_"__No!" Marie squealed in laughter. _

_"__Where are my kisses daddy?" Kaitlyn asked, giving a puppy pout trying not to laugh. Zacky looked up at Kaitlyn, struggling not to laugh himself due to the look he was receiving. He gave Marie one last kiss before poking out his tongue before closing the door to run round the car to Kaitlyn's door. _

_"__Here they are" He said quickly before planting a gentle kiss on her lips then her nose. "I'll miss you" he said with a sad look as they drove away._

_Before he could return back up their driveway and enter the house his world came crashing down to the sound of screeching tires clashing with terrified screams. _

_"__Daddy help!"_

_. . . . ._

Kaitlyn and Zachary sat down underneath the tree in each other's arms, watching their daughter playing in the distance.

"I love you" Kaitlyn whispered.

"I love you too" Zachary replied, softly stroking her auburn hair. Minutes later they were asleep, still in each other's arms.

"Daddy!" Marie screamed, diving on Zachary waking him and Kaitlyn up.

"Hey princess" Zachary said while giving Marie a huge hug.

"I missed you" Marie said in her angelic voice.

"I missed you too princess" Zachary replied as a tear of joy trailed down his cheek from the sight of his daughter again. "How are you? Having fun with your new friends?"

"Yeah!" Marie screamed.

. . . . .

*Three Hours Ago*

_"__I can't take this anymore!" Zachary shouted to the empty house. It was four days since the accident, but it still hurt as much as when it happened._

_He wondered round the house alone, the same words repeating in his head - 'Daddy help!' 'they both died at the scene, we arrived too late' Zachary had been seeing a councillor for two days, he's always telling him 'they have gone to a better place' 'you are lucky you are alive.' Zachary may have been alive - but he felt dead inside._

_"__I want this pain to end" Zachary cried to himself. He knew what he needed to do._

_Two hours later, his band mates arrived. Finding him limp and lifeless on the kitchen floor._

_. . . . ._

"Marie!" A young girl called, around the same age of Marie.

"Ok coming!" Marie called back, giving her mum and dad a hug before running off to play again.

"So how did you?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Tablets" Zachary replied looking down. "But I didn't care how I done it, as long as I done it. I just wanted to be with you and Marie forever" A few droplets of tears escaped his perfectly green eyes, making a trail down his cheeks.

"I'm glad you did" Kaitlyn assured him. "I missed you. And it's lonely here without you."

"I love you" They both said together, smiling as they gazed into each other's eyes.

They were all together again, a family.

Despite the circumstances that brought them to this point, they shared their own little piece of heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, even if you didn't like it :)<strong>


End file.
